The Lovely World of Darkness
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: Lead us not into temptation for I know the path there myself. A series of letter from Jiraiya and Orochimaru's correspondence in the span of two years after Orochimaru's deflection.


**Title: The Lovely World of Darkness**

**Rating: **T  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>general

**Characters**: Oro/Jir

**Summary: ** Lead us not into temptation for I know the path there myself. A series of letter from Jiraiya and Orochimaru's correspondence in the span of two years after Orochimaru's deflection.

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**Author Note:**.

**Author: **_Lady Avaritia_

_My dearest friend,_

_The dark is sweet and beckoning, and it doesn't judge. The dark is constant, gentle, and comforting, and one can never help one self but be tempted to fall into the abyss. _

_Some say that those who fall need salvation, that they become lost, and the dark consumes them and makes them evil, and if this is so, then I want to be consumed by the dark too. _

_I want to be as bad, as I can get, and I want that to be known. I want to fall into corruption, until even I am incapable of living with the things I've done. _

_I want to push, and push, until there is nothing left to break, and then I can dive into a free fall with no one to pull me back, and let the dark take me, so I would never have to feel again. _

_You will, perhaps, not understand that need to destroy myself, in fact I'm sure you don't, but it doesn't matter if you do. You've already seen me doing it Konoha, and you know by now that there is little to nothing I wouldn't do to feed the monster that is my own self-loathing. _

_I am angry and bitter, and hateful, and there is only so much I can keep within me. Here in a Ame I met Sasori, and he is a creature after my own heart, crafted out of perfect malice, and wicked anger, and his tongue is sharp and quick like a katana blade. I think I have fallen in love with his beauty and wit. I think he has fallen in love with the ebony decay of my soul. I will let him break me, and I will push him and away, and hurt him to my best ability, and if I fail to push him away, then it must mean I have found somebody who has reached lower than I can ever hope to. _

_I will soon leave this place, and I will deliver a final blow, that I will write to you about at a later point. For now, I must leave, for the dark is an insatiable creature that demands to be fed on a nightly basis, and I need to taste decadence on my tongue once more,_

_You remember, I trust, those delightful weeks in Sin City when we were submerged in the beauty of carnal desire, and woke up from our intoxication nearly three weeks later, with portions of out memory missing?_

_I think, my friend, that I have developed a taste for self-destruction._

_Yours eternally, _

_Orochimaru._

**My dear friend,**

**I truly regret that I did not realize earlier what you were attempting to do. Then again, I suppose you wanted none of us to realize. I hope that whatever sick feeling of content you get from hurting yourself, is worth all the pain you cause those around youth go through. Tsunade left Konoha. **

**I still believe that you loved her way too much for your own good, but then again, all you wanted was a rejection that would feed your taste for emotional devastation. **

**I am in love with a woman. She is called Saiyuri, and she is young and gentle and beautiful. Her father is a baker. I believe I will marry her, and introduce her to the sweeter side of life. Enclosed, a photograph.**

**Perhaps I will catch a glimpse of you in the court of the Rice Country daimyo, on the annual celebration of her husband's death?**

**All my love to your heart,**

**Jiraiya**

_My friend,_

_I saw your lover. She is truly a piece of art that should be protected. I fear of what you might do to her. Innocence as such should be preserved. You will corrupt her, and you will shatter her heart and dance over the remnants of it. _

_I shall be present at the event. I shall perhaps, bring my newest lover with me, provided I am still in the Akatsuki by the time that happens._

_Yours eternally,_

_Orochimaru_

**Friend mine,**

**I have not seen or heard from you in a month. Are you well, or has the darkness that you speak so fondly of finally consumed you? the gala is in three weeks. **

**All my love to your heart,**

**Jiraiya**

**Orochimaru,**

**The gala is in two nights, yet I have yet to catch a glimpse of you in Sin City. Respond to me urgently, for I worry greatly about your health.**

**I have discovered something that you might find of interest. Enclosed, a formula.**

**All my love to your heart,**

**Jiraiya**

_My closest friend,_

_I believe the gala was quite a success, don't you? Your wife is delightful. I believe you shall enjoy corrupting her very much? I have lost my taste for the innocent, I suppose. All an innocent can offer you is the pleasure of tainting their mind. _

_I was not able to write up until recently. I lost my left arm, as you may have heard, and I found a suitable host just the night before the gala. I believe you will soon hear of the disappearance of Shinichi Takanaga. He was a marvelous young man of great wealth that is now transferred to me. I so enjoyed being his lover, but alas I had more pressing urges than the carnal desires I could satisfy any other time._

_Yours eternally,_

_Orochimaru_

**My dear lover,**

**For I believe this is the correct term, now,**

**I am going to disappear from this world for the next months. Do not write to me, for I will not receive your letters. I simply have to get away from Konoha. When I am in the clean, I will seek you out again.**

**All my love to your heart,**

**Jiraiya**

_Lover,_

_This letter reaches you with the help of my darling daughter, long lost, soon found. _

_I have asked her to inquire as to your whereabouts, and she came up with five different locations. You have cleverly taken precautions against being followed. _

_Be kind, and destroy this document once you've read it. _

_I am writing to offer you to join me in my court in the Sound village where I reside as an Otokage. I made the daimyo an offer he couldn't refuse. I trust you will find the quarters I have prepared rather suitable. You will be saved from both Konoha and the wrath of your wife's father. _

_Your eternally,_

_Orochimaru_

**Orochimaru,**

**I thank you for the hospitality. I have already set towards Otogekure. **

**I believe I have lost my taste for the world as it is. I trust you can provide me with entertainment. **

**I have one inquiry to make though…**

**How come my dear wife fell ill so suddenly the night after the gala, and died so soon, not three days later?**

**All my love to your heart,**

**Jiraiya**

_Lover,_

_I believe this has nothing to do with the matter at hand. _

_Your wife was fragile of health, I suppose._

_Yours eternally,_

_Orochimaru_


End file.
